Verbena hybrida. 
xe2x80x98Balwilapixe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balwilapixe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program during 1998, at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of breeding program was the development of verbena cultivars with semi-trailing mounded habit, continuous flowering, excellent basal branching and small dark green foliage.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Balwilapixe2x80x99 was the commercially available verbena xe2x80x98Quartz Bluexe2x80x99 (not patented), which exhibits dark purple flowers, upright growth habit and medium green foliage. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Balwilapixe2x80x99 was xe2x80x98Temari Violetxe2x80x99 (not patented), which exhibits dark lavender flowers, a trailing growth habit and medium green foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) Exhibits lavender pink flowers,
(b) Forms dark green foliage,
(c) Exhibits a good basal branching character and
(d) Exhibits a mounded and trailing growth habit.
.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to its male parent, xe2x80x98Temari Violetxe2x80x99, it is found that the new cultivar has larger leaves, more flowers per inflorescence and darker flower color as detailed in TABLE A.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to xe2x80x98Balazlavixe2x80x99 (co-pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/808,318), the new cultivar is distinguished from xe2x80x98Balazlavixe2x80x99 primarily in petal coloration. When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to xe2x80x98Balazdapixe2x80x99 (co-pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/808,204), the new cultivar is distinguished from xe2x80x98Balazdapixe2x80x99 primarily in petal coloration.